


Meant to Be

by GunATPsdimple



Category: Babii, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, lover over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunATPsdimple/pseuds/GunATPsdimple
Summary: Off and Gun have been been together since they were teens. A night with friends under the stars, they reminisce about their love over the years and some other things........
Relationships: Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely sick and wrote this throughout the course of a week. Its word vomit and very all over the place, but I promised to share it lol so here it is. Enjoy

As the laughter died down around the group of friends, they enjoyed the night air engulfing them. They’d been reliving memories from when they were younger feeling nostalgic after drinking one or two many beers. “What about you two? How did you meet? Do you remember?” Off turned his head to Arm as Gun fiddled with their entwined fingers in his lap. “He better remember because I do.” Gun lowered his eyes to slits playfully at the guy beside him before smiling.

“I remember too.” Off smiled back raising their hands to kiss Gun’s palm. “I remember like it was yesterday.” Tay groaned as Gun snickered titling his beer to his direction.Off always went in to a deep rant about how they met usually spilling a lot more than anyone asked.

“This is going to be a longgggg story.” Tay groaned out leaning back in his seat.

_**High School Sophmore Year** _

“ _Off give it back!” Tay yelled chasing his tall friend down the hallways through the body of students. Off may have been tall, but he was fast really fast. Off couldn’t contain his loud laughter dodging and dashing through the clutter of bodies occupying the hall. It was only the first week of school and the two boys were known for getting in to trouble._

_“Not unless you agree to buy my lunch for a month!” He responded slightly breathless from the workout he was putting his body through.Tay exclaimed in frustration trying to pump his legs faster to grab his friend._

_“No you asshole, now just stop!” Off made the mistake of turning his head to get a glimpse behind him and slammed in to something. A loud crash echoed through the hallway pulling people’s attention to the commotion. Tay halted his steps seeing his friend sprawled out on the floor beside another guy clutching his head. “SHIT! You okay?!” Reaching down he sat the kid up as Off pushed himself to his knees rubbing his chest._

_“What the fuck Tay?! You aren’t concerned about me?!” Tay mouthed a string of curses to him nodding his head towards the person he’d knocked down. Off grumbled looking beside him at the guy holding his head in his hands. “Look I’m sorry it was an accident, no need to tell anyone right?” Tay palmed his face in disbelief._

_“Really Off?”_

_“Maybe your colossal ass shouldn’t be running without looking at what’s in front of him. I could’ve gotten seriously injured!”_

_“Yeah but you didn-“ The guy he’d knocked down lifted his head eyes filled with a rage awaiting to be unleashed. Off swallowed figuring he’d better quit while he was ahead. “I’m sorry.”_

_“You should’ve started with that. You aren’t forgiven stop running in the damn hallways it’s a school for fucks sake.” Off just stared dumbfounded by the guy tearing him apart. His mouth was moving, but all he could do was stare at how beautiful he was. Was it weird to call a guy beautiful? Because handsome could work too. The boy helped himself up to his feet stomping away without giving either guy a second glance. Off watched him walk until he was out of sight only getting up once he heard his friend burst out in to laughter._

_“He just fucking owned your ass while you stared like a deer in headlights.” Off clicked his tongue at Tay tossing him his wallet_

_“Kiss my ass four eyes.”_

_“I have a stigmatism okay? It’s not cool to make fun of that.”_

_“What does that mean?”Tay stopped as Off continued walking feeling a throbbing pain in his chest. “Yeah I didn’t think you knew either.”_

“Wait wait wait, so your telling me you two had a cliche meeting?”

“Don’t interrupt let Papi finish Arm it gets better.”

“Thank you baby.”

“No problem Papi.”

“Now where was I?”

“Tell him how we became friends.”

“Ok ok ok.”

**_Nurse Office_ **

_Gun stared up at the bright white lights on the ceiling wondering why his really good day ended up like this. That freakishly tall idiot had slammed him to the ground without any sort of remorse. He tried to just brush off the hard hit, but his head was still ringing and when he got dizzy during class he quickly got excused to see the nurse. Maybe he should go to a hospital because school nurses could only do but so much, but he liked the snacks she had so he decided to just enjoy it._

_“How are you doing? Head still ringing?.”The ringing was just a dull ache, but this was better than being in class._

_“No it’s still ringing.”_

_“Poor thing. Do you maybe want to call your parents?” Absolutely not. They’d definitely make me get a cat scan._

_“No I think it’ll get better if I just rest my eyes for a bit.”_

_“Okay. How about I turn the lights off and you can sit here for the rest of the day?” Gun nodded making sure to look like he was in anguish, judging by the concern in the woman’s eyes, he knew he did his job. “Ok. I’ll be back in a bit I’m going to notify your teachers for the rest of the day. You just hang tight, here take some more snacks.”_

_God bless this woman._

_The second the door closed Gun sat up pushing his back to the wall pulling out his phone to scroll. The ringing was definitely long gone, but who wouldn’t take up the opportunity to get a free pass to skip class ?! It was a no brainer. Gun was enjoying his freedom until the door suddenly flew open. Jumping he stared wide eyed in panic thinking it was the nurse, but calmed down seeing it was just a student- “Hey your the damn skyscraper that hit me!”_

_“I said I was sorry.”_

_“Well you don’t look sorry.”_

_“Well you don’t look like your in pain.”_

_Gun pocketed his phone to clutch his head trying to look in despair. “Your yelling.” Off crossed his arms looking at the guy in disbelief. Not only was he foul mouthed, he was an actor._

_“Not gonna work on me I’m not dense unlike the sweet nurse your taking advantage of.” Gun dropped the act sitting up straight shrugging his shoulders._

_“I’m not taking advantage you did injure me I deserve a day off school for it.”_

_“What grade are you in?”_

_“Freshman”_

_“Ahhhh that’s why your face is new to me,I would’ve remembered a face like that. I’m a sophomore.”_

_Is he flirting? “What?” Off cleared his throat waving the comment off. Gun stared in amusement noticing his cheeks a little flushed. “What’s your name?”_

_“You really want to know?” Gun laughed revealing two adorable dimpled cheeks and Off found himself laughing along with him. “Why is that funny?”_

_“Because first I vowed to find you again and make you pay for almost killing me.”_

_“It was an acciden—“_

_“Don’t argue with me here I’m trying to move past that and see if we can be friends don’t ruin it.”_

_Off was really wondering where this kid came from. No one talked to him like this before and he liked it. He wasn’t going to tell him the real reason he told him his name, but he was sure he already had a hunch that he found the small guy cute. “Off... Off Jumpol. Yours?”_

_“I like it.Gun... Gun Atthaphan.”_

_“So are we friends now?”_

_“We’ll see.”_

_Friends is exactly what they’d became. Best friends even. Many people found it quite strange how a freshman suddenly went everywhere with a sophomore, but more so because said sophomore was Off Jumpol a known loud mouth class clown who followed the lively straightforward yet sweet freshman like he was his shadow. Who would’ve thought those two would ever be as close as they appeared to be. They were opposites and the saying did go opposites attract, but they worked together so well it was actually really endearing. When Off got a little too rowdy, Gun was there to put him in his place. When Gun went a little overboard with his mouth, Off was always there to fix the situation. Every step of the way they stayed by each other until the pitiful time around graduation. It was one of the most dramatic displays from Gun the school had ever seen._

**_Last Days of School leading up to_ **  
**_Graduation_ **

_Gun entered through the doors catching the attention of every single person in the hallway. The students made comments before getting back to their conversations, this wasn’t something out of the ordinary from Gun who was very emotionally driven. Everyone knew that this week was a sad time for many who’d be parting with their close friends and Gun was one of them. He was dressed in all black from head to toe wearing a black veil to hide his face. “I told you he was NOT going to take this well.”_

_“What?” Tay grabbed his friends face twisting it to the direction of the guy who’d successfully had Off wrapped around his finger. Any normal person would be very creeped out by how Gun was dressed, but oh not Off. As Gun reached him he lifted the veil melting at his sour face and teary eyes. “Gun I’m just graduat-“ The small boy inhaled holding up a finger to Off’s lips._

_“Don’t say that word.”_

_“Okay. Come here.” Off pulled him in to his arms letting him snuggle his face in to his chest. Maybe it was wrong for Off to feel so giddy by Gun not being able to cope with him graduating, but he didn’t care it was nice to have someone care so much._

_“You know I’m grad—“ Off sent him a sneer and he chuckled awkwardly. “Leaving too.”_

_“I’m mourning Off right now and your being selfish.” Gun spoke in a muffled voice._

_“Both of you deserve each other.” Tay frowned stomping away ignoring Off calls to stop being a baby. Besides there’s was only one person who was his baby and he was currently snuggled in to his arms._

Arm couldn’t help, but laugh at Tay. Poor guy had always been the third wheel to Off and Gun no matter how hard he tried to fight it. “Goodness so even in high school you were the odd man out?”

Tay grumbled sipping his beer. “Don’t laugh too much in college you replaced me for a bit!” Now it was Tay’s turn to laugh while Arm lost all the humor he had a moment ago.

“That’s what I thought. Now since I missed the college years, please enlighten me on how that was Arm.”

This time Gun perked up calling out. “Ouuuuu I loved college! I’ll enlighten you myself being that I’d better convey the story than Arm can. Right Arm?” Arm blinked at Tay forcing a smile at Gun.

“Yes go ahead Gun.”

“And just wanted to say I didn’t wear all black it was a deep deep deep deeep dark blue, black would’ve been dramatic. Right Papi?” Off nodded.

“Right.” Tay looked bewildered at the couple. Seriously? Whatever color it was it was dramatic.

**_LEADING UP TO COLLEGE_ **

_Off,Gun and Tay had made a pact in high school to apply to colleges without informing each other of which one. There was something that felt a little too risky about sharing said information with each other. Off had always voiced that it “brought on too much expectation and high hopes instead of just being something to look forward to.”Gun had agreed saying they should “let fate do it’s job”, if they were meant to end up somewhere it would be, if not then they wouldn’t.”Tay also brought up a good point saying “going to the same university shouldn’t be the only way they’d maintain a friendship, if they were truly friends it would work no matter where they were.”That point alone was more than enough for the three guys to freely pick colleges. It wasn’t like Gun had to apply the same year they did but he would the year after so they still promised not to tell. It did suck getting an acceptance and not being able to share, so they tweaked their promise a bit so an acceptance could be celebrated, but the name of where it came from had to remain a secret._

_Accepted. Off’s first pick after being rejected from his second one. How ironic that is top school accepted him while his second and third choice didn’t? Remembering his pact with his two best friends, he picked up his phone to call them. Tay didn’t answer so he just sent him a quick message before calling Gun._

_“Let me guess you almost blew up the microwave again?”_

_“Well if you are going to insult me as soon as you pick up, then I won’t share the news I have with yo-.”_

_“Off did I ever tell you how handsome you’ve become?”_

_“Flattery will get you everywhere.”_

_“Okay okay stop being cheeky. Tell me the news.”_

_“I got accepted to my first pick.” Screaming, jumping and a bunch of crashing later the line went dead. “Hello? Gun? Hello?” Off tossed his phone behind him on his bed getting up to jog down his stairs to unlock his front door. He knew Gun would be at his door in no time. About twenty minutes later, the door flew open revealing an enthusiastic looking Gun. He screamed as Off opened his arms for him to jump in twirling them both around as they yelled. Off’s mom ran in to the hall to see the two guys and joined in._

_“What are we celebrating?!” Off stop twirling Gun around putting him down to the floor gently to face his mom._

_“Guess who got rejected by their second and third pick, but accepted by their first?!!!!!!”_

_“OH MY GOD! My baby’s going to college! OH THANK GOD!” Gun stifled his laughter as Off’s mom hugged his offended figure._

_“That hurt a bit mom, it really did.”_

_“Oh I’m just teasing, tonight we celebrate. I’ll tell your dad to bring home some goods. Gun your staying over I’ll tell your mom.”_

_“Okay ma!” Off grabbed his arm pulling him up the stairs to his room slamming the door shut. Gun immediately wiggled out his pants grabbing a pair of Off’s bottoms then tossing himself on the bed. Off followed behind him landing right next to him as they both looked up at the ceiling._  
_“College. You’ll be an adult soon and forget all about little ol me.”_

_Off turned to his stomach to look directly at Gun. “I’d never forget you don’t joke like that.” Gun gulped seeing the seriousness in Off’s eyes. Something that always unraveled him was how serious Off took their relationship. No matter how clingy or needy Gun could be, Off indulged in him more and more every time. “You know you mean the world to me don’t you?”_

_Gun gave Off a small smile as he bit his lip nervously. God why did he have to be so damn hot and caring. Shoving him a bit he nodded sitting up. “You mean the world to me too. I’m going to miss you so damn much.”_

_“Don’t start that Gun or you’ll cry.”_

_Gun laughed. “Alright alright. Did you tell Tay?”_

_“I called him, but got his voicemail.”_

_“Me too, he’s probably sleeping already.”_  
_They two boys became silent after that. It was an awkward silence like there was something that was unsaid that was needed to be said. They both stole glances at one another not knowing what to say. So many unsaid things could do so much good, but could also do damage. Their friendship was the most important thing to one another._

_“Gun?”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_“You know I like like you right?”_  
_Gun coughed as Off sat up staring directly in his eyes. Gun felt a cold sweat run down his body as he processed the words that left his lips. Or course he was aware of Off favoritism over the years, but that voice in the back of his mind always reminded him not to overthink. Just because he lets you sleep in his bed, in his clothes, calls you every night, picks you up from school everyday, spends time doing whatever you want on weekends, made your parents meet on multiple occasions and lets you kiss all over hi-. Wait Gun Atthaphan you are a dumb fool who can’t take a hint. He freaking likes you! “Gun? Shit.. this is awkward now isn’t it? I’m sorry I should’ve hav—“_

_Gun pushed Off down on his back straddled him then slammed their lips together without a second thought. Off eyes widened, but closed as he felt Gun deepen the kiss. They’d practice kissing together multiple times during drunken nights swearing it would stay between them, but obviously they both had hidden agendas. Gun took control biting Off’s lower lip invading his mouth with his tongue exploring every inch he could, Off moaned gripping Gun’s back tilting his head to kiss him back with just as much enthusiasm. Gun pulled back once he felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen._

_“Damn that was hot.”_

_Off covered his face laughing trying to control his rapid heart beat. “So you like me too?”_

_“Yes! I thought you just let me do whatever I want, but the more I think about it ..it’s kind of obvious.” Off couldn’t contain the huge smile spreading across his face knowing his feelings were returned. Tay had told him multiple times that Gun was smitten with him, but he couldn’t fathom his crush liking him back as any normal teen would. There was only two ways a crush on a friend could go. One where it’s completely unrequited and you feel ashamed and embarrassed to ever show your face again losing the friend completely or two you become a happy couple only to ruin your friendship in the long run. “Wait does Tay know?”_

_“Well he told me to tell you actually-“ Gun began beating Off with a pillow repeatedly as he screamed out for help. “Ah! Stop! Wait!”_

_“You told Tay before me?!” Off yanked them pillow from Gun’s hands to save himself from his brutal assault._

_“You have to understand how scared I was that you wouldn’t like me back.” Gun softened at his words holding his face to place a featherlight kiss on his forehead. Off closed his eyes loving the intimacy within such a small gesture._

_“Now we have to make the best of the time we have left before you go to school. You know we promised not to say what school until after I apply.” Off gabbed Gun’s hands drawing small circles in his palm wanting to avoid it. Gun noticed his shoulders slightly tensed and withdrew his hand. “No don’t do that or you’ll cry.”_

_Off lightly laughed. “Okay come on let’s do downstairs and tell my mom about us she’s going to lose her mind.”_

_“She always said I was too cute for you.”_

_“You are really cute, but I’m glowing up as years go by. Ill catch up.”_

_“Please you are definitely a cutie, but even more after you lost those braces.”_

**_Time Jump Gun's senior year_ **

_Gun completed reading his acceptance letters, texting Off and Tay the second he finished picking his school of choice.He couldn’t believe they had kept their promise to not spill about where they are going to one another. Even with both of them all set studying in their chosen schools, Gun was still unaware of where they where. Well where Off was Tay couldn’t keep a secret and told Off. Come to think of it, it was kind of dumb. His boyfriend, yes long distance boyfriend against his will was attending a college he wasn’t aware of. It had been Off’s idea for them to be official while Gun was hesitant on the idea of putting a label on what they had. After a summer of hefty make outs and romance before school started, he finally agreed._

_“Let me guess you miss me more than Off ?” Off cursed at Tay which made Gun laugh._

_“I picked the college I’ll be attending. You two can officially share with me where you are stationed. Tay you first and yes Off already told me you spilled to him where you were going after getting accepted.”_

_“Off! You non loyal swine.”_

_“Hey he’s my boyfriend what did you expect?”_

_“Technically I wasn’t your boyfriend yet, but that’s besides the point. I’m sick of waiting just tell me where you went?!”_

_“You ready Gun?”_

_“Yes now tell me where my pet is currently attending school.”_

_“Bangkok university studying film!”_

_“Ahhhh so basically what everyone assumed.”_

_“Thanks Gun.”_

_“Congrats Tay I know you're doing amazing. Now come on boyfriend spill it so I can stalk you on your campus and if you aren’t too far from me I’ll kill you.”_

_“Well I’m going to give you love birds privacy, bye!”_

_“Why do I feel like this means I’m going to kill you?”_

_“You won’t.”_

_“Wait before you tell me yours how about I tell you where I’m attending so I can’t change my mind?”_

_Off laughed picturing Gun doing everything he could to switch schools. “Okay fine. You go first where will you be attending after graduating?”_

_“Chulalongkorn University.”_

_“And you’ll be studying?”_

_“I’ll be in the faculty of Communication Arts.”_

_“So you’ll be close to Tay about thirty two minutes to be exact.”_

_“And you know that because?”_

_An incoming FaceTime call interrupted Gun’s next question answering he squealed seeing Off’s face._

_“Want to see my campus?” Gun nodded eagerly, but began screaming like a mad man seeing the same school he’d chosen for himself._

_“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”_

_“Mr Atthaphan! Language.” He covered his mouth apologizing to his teacher flushing beet red. He waited until he was in a quiet area to give Off a piece of his mind. There was no way possible he’d get out of avoiding Gun visiting on weekends it would be his future_ _campus after all._

“You two are so freaking fated it’s annoying.” Arm stated staring sat the two.

Tay snorted. “Fated my ass. Everyone applies to Chulalongkorn University, these two just happened to have enough talent between them to get in.”

“Sounds like an insult pet.”

“It isn’t, it’s just Off got rejected from every university except that one and that’s the only one you applied to.” Off sat up feeling betrayed from never knowing that fact. Gun did a very violent gesture to Tay who completely received his message, Gun did not want to look behind him to see the look Off was sporting. He had never thought it to be necessary to apply to more than one because he knew he’d get in.

“Turn around Gun.”

Shit. He’s mad.

Gun faced him smiling sweetly.“Hi Papi.”

“Don’t hi Papi me. Why would you gamble with your future like that?”

“I didn’t gamble!” Off sent him look that screamed he wasn’t buying his bullshit and Gun groaned tossing his hands in the air in surrender. “Fine judge me all you want for being sure of myself. It may have been my only choice, but I knew I’d get in.”

“Finally! The part I’ve been waiting for. Fuck you both are bad at telling stories .”

Arm nodded in agreement. “Anyone want another round?” Everyone raised their hands accepting the cans as Arm handed them out. “Luckily for you Tay you didn’t physically go through them in college. Life with a couple like them? Absolute Hell.”

Gun smiled sliding in Off’s lap trying to butter him up a bit. Judging by his face he knew that he was still upset with him. “Papi... I had a back up plan.” Off rolled his eyes taking a swig of his beer gently squeezing Gun’s thigh to let him know he wasn’t mad anymore. It was in the past nothing he could do about it anymore.

“Okay back to the story please I don’t want to relive our college days!” Off face had a smug grin while Gun wiggled his eyebrows at Arm tauntingly. “You know what screw it, I’ll tell the story.” Arm said facing Tay.

**_Chulalongkorn University Move in Day_ **

_Move in day, well week really went by super fast. Gun’s parents had spent the entire week setting up Gun’s things in his dorm, but he knew it was an excuse to just be around their son a little longer. The dorms came furnished and all you had to do was bring in your clothing and maybe a few decorative pieces to liven up the place, but they’d insisted on coming. Parents gone and a weekend of free time until classes began, Gun was excited to spend some alone time with Off. Speaking of which he hadn’t heard from him since the morning after he’d spent time with his parents. Picking up his phone he called his missing boyfriend._

_“I’m at my dorm I fell asleep.”_

_Gun snorted. “Always sleeping, the parents are gone I’m settled in I’m coming over so get a little undressed for me.”_

_“What?”_

_“I want you naked so we could have some college sex! We are officially a college couple in college, I’ll be there in ten... make it five.”Gun hung up smiling as he heard Off fall off his bed most likely trying to rid himself of his clothes. They hadn’t lost their virginity to each other one yet because it just didn’t happen, but they definitely played around a bit. Their relationship was so much more than sex so their was no need to rush it. With Off going away to college he told Gun he wanted them to wait because you never knew what could happen between them and if something bad did happen, he didn’t want sex to be their lasting memory of each other. They were so much more than physical and Gun promptly agreed before jerking him off out in the open on a park bench licking his hand clean after. Off remained silent that entire night too shocked to speak._

_Gun bursted in to Off’s room smiling at his figure naked with just a blanket laying over his lap. Shutting the door he pulled his shirt from over his head while kicking off his shoes. “Is Papi ready for Gun?” Off pulled the blanket away smirking as Gun licked his lips. “Perfection.”_

_“Now take off those pants and get over here.” Gun giggled as he kicked away his pants pouncing on Off who caressed his face placing kisses around it._

_“I can’t wait to spend so many sleepless nights with you.”_

_“Well let’s make this the first of many.” Gun shrieked being flipped on to his back with Off hovering over him. Reaching down he yanked the cover over their heads entrapping them in the dark tight space._

_“Baby! I can’t see.”_

_“Mhmmm just feel.”_

_“But wh-“ Off cut him off licking his lower lip gently biting and pulling it on it before clasping their lips together. Gun moaned as Off’s tongue slid expertly around his warm mouth. He met his tongue with each swipe sliding his hands down his back to cup his firm ass in his hands. Off released his lips with a loud smack kissing down his chin to his neck sucking hard at the soft skin. Gun cried out squeezing his ass to push Off’s hips up against his own. Off got the hint angling his hips to thrust their hard members against each other. “Mhmmm that feels good Papi.” Off released his neck lifting his head up to lean their foreheads together staring deep in to Gun’s fluttering eyes._

_“Fuck you feel so damn good.” Off cupped his face pushing his thumb in to his mouth. “Suck.” Gun eyes darkened as he latched on to the digit placed in his mouth. Off moaned releasing a shaky breath. “Want to stop?”_

_“Hell no.” Off snickered kissing Gun gently withdrawing his thumb to place against his hole. Gun swallowed feeling anxious for them to finally go all the way._

_“Hurry up Papi, I want you inside me.”_

_“Patience baby patien—“_

_The door opened as Off’s roommate entered too busy placing bags down to notice his roommate was preoccupied._

_“I’m back with some food! Fuck I was starving and you wasn’t answering your phone so I got different stuff.” Arm finally looked up freezing seeing his roommate with who he could recognize from countless video calls as his boyfriend. “Ummm I’m interrupting something.”_

_Off nodded. “Turn around.” Arm turned around awkwardly fidgeting as he heard shuffling behind him._

_“Nice to meet you Gun in person finally.”_

_“Maybe not the best way to meet someone, but you too Arm.”_

_“You can turn around now.” Arm turned to see the boy his roommate talked about non stop and smiled gently._

_“Hey you really are good looking Off isn’t just all talk.” Gun raised an eyebrow at Arm nudging Off._

_“He has taste. Thank you and you have bad timing, but nice to finally meet you.”_

_Arm grinned wider at Off’s irritated expression. “Next time put a sock on the door or something I’ll stay away.”_

_Gun covered his face hiding behind Off. “I’m never sleeping with you in this lifetime.” Off pulled Gun from behind him pushing Arm back._

_“Yes you will I promise.”_

_“Good because I’m really horny now that we are in college together.” Off laughed sitting down pulling his boyfriend in to his lap opening up the containers to eat. Arm watched the two feed each other while kissing each other in between in their own little world and frowned._

_“Oh god you two are one of those couples?” Gun turned to him smirking._

_“Oh you have nooo idea.”_

_Arm didn’t have any idea of how bad they could be. Maybe distance really did make the heart grow founder because it was multiple occasions where he was feeling extremely lonely and invisible. Gun was a fun guy to be around so naturally he became a friend to Arm, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t Off’s very affectionate boyfriend. Off surprised him being very very open and even initiating affection often. Apart from his time with Gun Off wasn’t really ever the soft type._

“Wait do you two haven’t had sex until college?!” Gun was a little offended by Tay’s comment.

“Why do you sound so shocked? You didn’t lose your virginity until Mild took it during your first year at that college party.” Mild cooed at Tay hugging him to her side.

“That’s different.” Off spoke up from beside Gun.

“It isn’t and our relationship meant more than sex to me.”

“Aww such a romantic Off. And don’t make that face, I didn’t know until you told me after.” Tay pushed his glasses back up from his nose pouting at her.

“You didn’t have to say it the first time meeting them.”

“We were having small talk! It wasn’t on purpose. You know what get off me.” Mild went to push him up, but he clung to her dropping his pout.

“I’m sorry.” Mild rolled her eyes, but grinned as he kissed her cheek.

“Okay. Now back to the story. I wanna hear about Off and Gun getting it on.” Mild winked at the couple who were busy kissing each other. “Ugh they are such goals.”

_Exam Week_

_The final week of exams had every student on edge doing any and everything to help themselves relax. For most students drugs, partying and drinking was the way to go, but Arm was a simple man. A little music and sleep did the trick. He had one more exam left tomorrow so all he wanted to do was go to his room and rel—._

_“Harder ! Papi fuck yes!” Arm heard Off grunt as well as skin slapping and groaned. Clearly the happy couple were doing their own version of relaxing. Covering his eyes he made a bunch of noise opening the door. The sounds stopped._

_“Arm shit!”_

_“No, no , no. I’m going to get my stuff and chill at the library.” Off covered them up with a blanket before telling Arm he could open his eyes. Once he did he groaned. The two guys were on the chair with Gun above Off facing him while Off’s back was to him. They had finally leveled up in to full on sexual inter course and haven’t done anything else since. “Really? On my desk chair?”_

_Gun exhaled clearing his throat. “It’s more comfortable for Papi,I’m sorry.”_

_“No don’t. Just text me when your done.”Arm slammed the door shut shaking his head in disgust as the groans picked right back up. Fucking happy couples are the worst thing that happened to him. Or so he thought._

_Make up sex after couples fought were even worse. Off and Gun had quickly been known across campus as a loving couple that was damn near perfect to look at, but also to each other within their relationship. There had been multiple times where girls tried to hit on Off, but he declined every single time. For Gun he had a mix of both approach him only for him to shoot them down harshly. He would say “it’s better to rip the bandaid off then gently remove it, don’t give people false hope.” Well maybe Off just didn’t think that method would work, so he let people down gently saying he already had someone and it maybe could’ve happened if they hadn’t met._

_SO MUCH FALSE HOPE. Even Arm told him he should maybe switch up his let down method, but he didn’t listen. Until the day it escalated. One girl had a sharp eye on Off ever since they’d paired up together for a group project. She played up her innocent act around him so he was super nice to her ignoring Arm’s warning. It would come back to bite him in the ass sooner than he thought._

_Gun’s birthday was a very serious event for Off. Heplanned something unique every single year since they’d become close. It was like a tradition, Tay had even cleared his schedule to be able to spend time with his friends during the special day. Everything had went well according to Off’s plan as Gun awoke to his dorm being covered in his favorite flowers, notes attached to each batch, a gigantic stuffed bear and pictures of them two. It was the perfect way to wake up._

_So like any other thankful boyfriend would, he went to greet his boyfriend at his dorm along wit the note with instructions to do so. Upon arrival to the dorm he heard two voices yelling that definitely weren’t Off and Arm. Opening the door he was stunned to see Off and some random chick having a heated exchange. “HELLLOOOO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Off face paled as if he’d seen a ghost upon hearing his boyfriends voice. He recognized the girl from being in a group project with Off, but didn’t know much beyond that._

_“Bab-“_

_“Off don’t baby me right now. Why is she in here arguing with you and why are you not wearing a shirt? Or pants?”_

_Shit. I’m a dead man._

_“Why are you questioning him in his dorm?” Gun snapped his head to the girl so fast Off thought he’d get whiplash._

_“Off... I’m going to say this once and once only.” Off whimpered running to grab pants and a shirt. The girl stared completely oblivious to the danger she was in. “If you want me to be single on my birthday please keep doing whatever your doing.”_

_“You have a boyfriend? You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” Gun laughed sarcastically crossing his arms. Off looked scared shitless at Gun._

_“I told her I had someone I swear! She came to return the book I let her borrow then started trying to kiss me!”_

_“Please you looked like you wanted it.”_

_Gun face scrunched up at what he’d just heard. Off opened his mouth to defend himself, but Gun shushed himrubbing his temples._

_“You told her to leave?” Off nodded. “You told her not to kiss you?” Off nodded again. That’s all Gun needed to hear._

_“His mouth was saying one thing while his body was saying something different.”_

_“And you sound like a fucking pervert who doesn’t know the word no. You think because he’s a guy that’s okay?” The girl lost her confidence sputtering over her words and Gun grinned tightly. “Get out before I call campus security and make this a serious matter with administration.”_

_Off never seen a person move faster than the girl did. “Gun.”_

_“No. Shut up. What did I tell you about being friendly ? See what happens. I bet you thought she was nice until she’s tryna make a pass at you in your dorm on your boyfriends birthday of all days. What the fuck is wrong with you Off?!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“You give people an inch and they what?”_

_“Take a mile.” Off whispered hanging his head down avoiding Gun’s gaze. “So are you going to break up with me?”_

_Gun laughed walking over to lock the door. “Where’s Arm and Tay?”_

_“Picking up your cake... it was supposed to be a surprise.”_

_“Good text them to give us a few hours.”_

_Off looked up feeling scared for his well being._

_“Gun I swear it was a misunderstanding.” Gun nodded slowly approaching his boyfriend as he did what was told._

_“And your going to make up for it.”_

_Off tilted his head as Gun began removing his clothes. “Ohhhhhh.”_

_“Give me a safe word.”_

_“Safe word?” Gun nodded._

_“Your going to need it.” Off silently thanked the beings upon for watching over him. Damn he loved his life._

_Tay and Arm sat across from each other after three hours of staring at Gun’s cake. It was so annoying how their friends had them waiting around for them to finish their activity. “Call them Tay they were your friends first.”_

_“I’m not doing that. Gun is scary.” Arm sucked his teeth dialing Off’s number instead. Gun was a little scary. “Trust me they aren’t going to answer.” After a few rings Arm hung up receiving Off’s voicemail._

_“Fuck this. That’s my room too, let’s just go back.”_

_Tay stood up grabbing the cake. “Suit yourself, just remember if they ask this was your idea.”_

_“Okay now come on.”_

_Off was panting, sweating, drooling as Gun expertly sucked his very hard cock deep in to his throat. His mouth was warm, tight and extremely wet from all the spit gathered from him pleasing and teasing Off to the brink of insanity. He knew Gun was pissed because every time he’d get close to cumming he’d pulled back slowly slowing the speed of his sucking and tongue. Off thought he was going to cry if he didn’t let him have some release soon. “Please Gun please please please. I’ll never be nice to anyone again.” Gun hummed in approval around his cock releasing it with a pop. Off hands stayed to his sides gripping the mattress tightly so he wouldn’t hold Gun mouth to his member to give him his sweet release._

_“Say please again.”_

_“Please baby I need you.” Gun couldn’t help the soft spot he had for his Papi pushing him flat on his back straddling him. He raised his hips up over the hard erection perched against his ass grabbing it to angle himself to sink down on to it. Off leg out a deep moan while Gun whined settling against his waist. No matter how many times they’d do this it felt new every. Single. Time. “You o-okay?”_

_Gun tossed his head back placing him hands on Off’s chest to steady himself. “It’s so deep this way.” Gun clenched his hole as he raised his hips up and down Off’s stiff member. He set his own pace ignoring the poor guy’s cries under him. He was so close and the way Gun was recklessly riding him had him tensing up to try and withhold his release. “Shit I’m going to cum and then get off you.” Off snarled sitting up gripping Gun’s waist in his hands hammering up in to him from below. He was not going to let him torture him any longer._

_Off sunk his teeth in to Gun’s shoulder muffling his cries as Gun moaned recklessly above him._

_“Ew ...you hear that?!” Tay placed the cake in front of the door shaking his head._

_“No I don’t want to hear anything. This is your room, I’m gonna go and head back to Guns. Enjoy that live action porn all you want.” Arm stared at the door before running behind Tay. He was going to ask for a room change soon._

“sweet.” Mild clapped as Tay gagged, Arm stood up shaking a beer can over them. They jumped apart from the liquid screaming at Arm who just smiled innocently.

“Ooops.No one else wants to witness this.”

“Fuck you Arm. You are going to pay for my dry cleaning if this stains.”

“Gladly if you stop making out.” Gun moved from Off’s lap to focus on the conversation at hand.

“There we are behaving ourselves, now please enlighten us on what you were saying.”

“I was coming up to my final point about you two being super annoying yet totally sweet.”

Off chuckled lightly gripping the empty can in hand. “That point is?”

“You two taught me what real love is.”

Tay hummed in agreement. “Okay I can stand behind that. You two definitely showed me what real love is. It’s why I’m so good with Mild. Right ?”

Mild gave Tay a sweet kiss leaning her head on his shoulder. “That’s right handsome.”

“We are the standard Papi.”

“We are Gun that we are.”

“Okay love birds one and two. That leads us to my last point.” Off coughed lowering down to one knee on the ground. Tay and Mild bit their lips to refrain from giving it away, but it didn’t matter because Gun was too busy focused on Arm.

“Well whats the last point?” Arm tapped his chin pretending to be deep in thought. He had rehearsed this with Off multiple times already.

“Off can tell it better.”

Gun turned to Off to see him on his knee holding a ring and crouched down with him tears filing his eyes. “Off... get up.

Off smiled nervously at the one person he couldn’t live without. “No you get up your ruining my proposal.”

Their friends laughed in the back at the cute scene before them. “You have been the love of my life since I almost killed you in that hallway in high school.” Gun laughed hitting his chest lightly. “During my first year on college I was miserable without you. You pretended you didn’t know, but you’d send me themed care packages with my favorite items and a picture in you every month and I cried like a baby holding them at night.” Arm mouthed it’s true to the other couple watching.

“You are such a big baby.”

“Shut up.” Gun sniffled signaling him to go on. “My mom knew the moment I brought you home that her son had found the one. She said I looked at you like i as hypnotized. No one ever understood me, yet challenged me to be better like you did. We aren’t kids anymore, we are both in our careers, why not go all the way? I want the white picket fence, big house and family filled in it with you Gun. So obviously you know what I’m trying to say. Will you marry me?” The group held their breath as Gun remained silent.

“Oh my god he’s gonna say no.” Mild hissed at Tay to shut up hitting him on his forehead.

“Can we get a dog?” Off furrowed his brows. Seriously right now?

“Really when I’m proposing.”

“You always said you don’t want a dog. I won’t marry a man whose selfish, I want a dog Papi.”

“Yes Gun, we can get a damn dog.”

Gun beamed. “Yes! Yes! Oh and we won’t have a basic home with a white fence.” Off rolled his eyes. “ Put the damn ring on me Papi.” Their friends cheered on the couple as they kissed one another. They were absolutely a match meant to be.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> long right? haha extremely long and I was really over writing it to it's full potential , but you've made it to the end. thanks for reading -Tatie


End file.
